


nail thy neighbour

by coraltorches



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraltorches/pseuds/coraltorches
Summary: nogai doesn't want to get involved with his new neighbour.nerine, however, gives him every reason to get involved with her.commission for @risouchu on twitter.





	nail thy neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut with a hint of a plot if you squint; This an au and a commission for my friend Risa! 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter as @mermaidere! Currently taking writing commissions that specialize in OCs, reader inserts, etc.

The first time he sees his new neighbour, he doesn’t really physically_ see_ her. Rather, Nogai Dhoro _hears_ the obnoxiously loud, aggressive voice of a woman from across the way, interrupting his late morning coffee and catch-up of his favourite home renovation shows that he missed during the busy work week. 

Needless to say, Nogai didn’t appreciate his ‘me time’ getting interrupted.

When he peeks through the blinds to see what the Hell the commotion is all about, he sees a grey-haired young woman — she looked fresh out of college, but not so fresh out of bed given the messy hair look she was going for — yelling at someone in a car, whom Nogai deduced must have been an ex-boyfriend, and cursing the other person to the grave. He spots several cardboard boxes scattered across her front lawn, with shoddily written words labelled on them.

_Great_, he thought, just what the sleepy neighbourhood needed: A tornado in a young woman to stir up a ruckus. Whatever and whoever this woman was, Nogai decided, he wasn’t going to make her problems his to solve.

He did appreciate how the oversized shirt she wore exposed most of her long legs, however.

* * *

Nogai made it his problem.

He didn’t know why or how he found himself drawn to crossing the street of his home, his safe haven of solitude and sanctuary from the nonsense that surely would come from associating himself with this wreck of a woman, but he blamed it on the loneliness. It was either that or the jet lag, though the latter was less believable given how he’d be back from his trip to Othard for like… 6 months, now.

But he found himself helping the woman move her boxes off from her lawn and garage, and into her house.

Her name was Nerine. Her last name was _almost_ Ezul at one point, she had blabber, then proceeded to curse at the wind about the bastard ex-fiancé before telling Nogai that her last name was Karatasos. Truth be told, Nogai was a bit taken aback by the way she yelled about Nethellion (the ex) as if he was _right there_.

He doesn’t know why he finds it in him to explain his own ex-wife, but somehow that leads to the pair of them sharing beers on her couch, sitting a lot more closer to one another than they should be for recently acquainted neighbours, and he stays a lot later than he should have.

Regardless, nothing happened that night, though not by Nerine’s choice. Her advances didn’t go unnoticed, but Nogai decided to be a little difficult and have some fun with this feisty, twenty-something _brat_.

Still, he has to say, three days in and he did not expect to see her at his front door in the middle of the night, wearing a tank top and shorts and having a look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher in the dark light. He himself was in his pyjamas, a robe over it because he happened to be a fancy man. The hallway light made him notice the slight furrow in her brow as she stared up at him, her lips parted (and still painted that lovely shade of red he began to quite like) as if she wanted to say something.

He spoke first, however, “Yes?”

He hears Nerine groan in annoyance and frustration, but she surprised him by inviting herself past the threshold and near pouncing herself onto him, pulling him down by his _pretentious_ robe to be eye-level with her so she could practically slam their lips together in a heated kiss. Nogai grins in the kiss, though indulges her in returning it, wrapping his arms about her smaller form before pressing her up against the now shut the front door.

Nerine’s hands are in his hair, running down his back to his chest, searching for whatever she could to keep him physically close to her, his hard body pressed up against her soft form all passionately before he _fucks_ her—.

He breaks the kiss suddenly, a hand cupping the side of her face before his fingers trail down to her cheek, then tilting up her chin so that she would look up at him. Nogai drinks in her flushed expression, so much tamer than when she first saw him, all wild and hotheaded.

“Bastard,” she says exasperated, and he gives a fake frown at her words. She would’ve kissed him again, but he purposely stood more upright, simply watching her.

Nogai’s hand trails down her lower back and just barely over her ass, looking at her expression as she panted slightly. “Was there something you needed, Nerine?” The man had the audacity to ask, smirking slightly after saying so.

She scoffed, her eyes rolling slightly before she went back to glaring at him. “You _know_ what I need,” she says, her lower lip jutting out slightly that almost makes it look like she’s pouting, but it wasn’t quite enough. His head tilted to the side a little in curiosity as Nerine continued to stare up at him with a determined, unwavering fire in her eyes — Well, he’d just have to extinguish that, wouldn’t he?

He leans in and grins when he hears her breath hitch in her throat, his lips just feathering by her earlobe. “Won’t you be a good girl and beg for it?”

Nerine’s eyes widen, her lips pursed as she digests his gentle command. The hand that nestled on her hip squeezed her lightly, but the hand that found its way in her hair tugged _hard _in a way of silently saying that he meant business.

He wanted her submissive, she realized, and Gods above if she didn’t need to get dicked down so hard by this man in particular—

“Please,” she hisses, eyes squinting slightly upwards at him.

“Hmm?” Nogai hummed as he played coy, though her politeness thawing out rewards her with his grasp on her grey tresses lessen slightly, and he peppers a few kisses on her jaw.

“Please, Nogai.” It wasn’t a sentence, technically, but Nerine was grasping at straws. When he doesn’t budge and the kisses cease, she mumbled something that she _knows_ he heard given his hearing, but he doesn’t take the bait.

Nogai presses his body against hers, enough so that she could feel the hardness of his dick prod at her abdomen. Nerine makes a sound akin to a wince, and Nogai grins as he says, “Speak up, little girl, I don’t know what you want.”

“_Please_, Nogai,” she was near whining now, and Nogai doesn’t hide how pleased he was with his widening grin. Nerine’s gasp was a delicious sound to hear when his fingers slipped past the waistband of her shorts, rubbing the pads of his digits against her covered wetness. “Please! Ah, fuck– _Please_, fuck me!”

“Now, was that so hard?” The hum that leaves him this time was pure glee as he straightens up, though his fingers remain down her shorts, moving the flimsy underwear fabric to prod and tease at her wet cunt. “My, I haven’t touched or teased you that much, have I?”

Nerine can’t really make much noise aside from a moan, her hands having grasped at his biceps for support. The touches were intimate and _delightful_, but Gods, she needed _more_. The squeeze she gives him on the arms is indication enough of what she wanted him to do, and he spared her the suffering for now. He picks her up like she weighs nothing and locks his lips with hers, and her arms and legs wrapped about his body as he nearly stumbles to his bedroom.

She grunts when she’s unceremoniously thrown onto the soft mattress, the feeling of expensive cotton sheets rubbing against her skin beneath her and the warm feeling of the man above her was a sensual sort of friction, one that she had been desperately seeking out for the past few days.

Nogai’s mouth and breath are hot against her skin, leaving prominent hickeys on her neck as his hands cupped her breasts through her top, and she shudders beneath him when he murmurs praise into her ear for not wearing a bra. Nerine moans as she tries to rub her hips against his, her fingers lightly gripping at his short, blond hair with a near primal need.

When he strips her of her clothes and leaves her in her red panties, it takes everything in him to restrain himself from absolutely devouring her then and there. “You like this, huh?” Nogai cooed into her ear as his long fingers found their way down to her aching cunt again, his index finger slipping past her folds slowly, tauntingly thrust in and out of her. “You like being pinned down and being shown who’s in charge?”

The moan that escapes Nerine earns her a second finger pushing into her tight pussy, and Nogai feels and _hears_ her juices making a lewd, slick sound that filled the room; His fingers were thrusting and occasionally scissoring her as if exploring and testing just how far her limits were.

“Yes,” she breathes out, though it's raspy through her moaning. Nogai quirks a brow, looking up at her but still keeping his lips on her stomach, kisses planting about her abdomen tenderly — An exact opposite of his fucking fingers and the thumb that roughly pressed against her clit. “Show me who’s in charge, _daddy_.” The nickname causes Nogai to cease _everything_, though not out of distaste, more so out of shock and… delight as he feels something sort of awaken within him.

Before Nogai could continue his ministrations, Nerine catches him by surprise, readjusting so that he was the one pushed into the sheets as she mounts him. His withdrawn fingers were soaked, and Nerine watches as he brings the digits up to his mouth to clean the taste of her from his hand. But she didn’t keep idle, rather, she went ahead to pull at the drawstring of his pyjama pants, tugging it down with his boxers to free his erection from its confines.

“I thought you wanted me to show you who’s in charge,” he says plainly, though doesn’t make a move to shoo her off, instead his hand reaching out to brush away some of her silver strands from her face.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be a good girl and treat you now, hmm?”

Nogai’s grin is nearly wicked as he sees her lower her mouth down to his cock, the engorged head of it disappearing between her parted red lips. He groans in delight as his hand wanders to her hair again, gripping it with some force as he practically forces her head down, making her mouth reach the base of his erection and taking the entirety of his cock.

She moves out of her own accordance for the most part, though Nogai has a fair hand in guiding her on occasion, testing the limits of her throat as the tip of his dick prodded at the back of her throat. For Nerine, hearing Nogai’s deep groans of arousal made her feel a sense of pride, each time her mouth withdraws only to let his cock delve back into her, the less than tender sucks against his shaft and languid strokes of her tongue on the underside of his length make him shiver and near rut his hips against her face.

He didn’t say it out loud, but admittedly he was _impressed_ at the girl’s apparent lack of a gag reflex.

“Enough,” he orders, his hand pulling her head up by the hair. She winced at the feeling of her roots getting tugged, her lips withdrawing from his saliva-coated cock, a thin thread of spit from her lips connected her to his member.

She blinked owlishly at him, almost, as if wondering if she wasn’t doing well. The problem was, Nogai thought, that she was almost _too good_. He readjusts her to hover over him, his hand slapping her ass hard and his head jerking to the side in a silent command for her to get into a position on the bed.

Nerine obliges, getting on her hands and knees as she presented herself before him. She hears Nogai sigh slightly behind her, taking in the sight of her; Her creamy-coloured thighs parted enough for him to see her still dripping slit waiting for his attention. He lowered his head slowly, lips planting a soft kiss on her rear cheek, before pressing his lips to her aching cunt.

She moaned at the feeling of his lips, legs shaking as his tongue slid across her labia and lapped at her wetness, taking in more of her delicious taste that he so craved. One of his hands grasped at her ass cheek, kneading at the softness of the flesh as he sucked, kissed, and licked at her dripping pussy.

Nerine moaned and cried out, feeling herself near the brink of her first orgasm of the night, but Nogai robs her of it at the last second, his hands situating onto her hips as he pulls his mouth away from her, now on his knees as well as his chest pressed against her back. She shudders when she feels the tip of him prod at her entrance, her ass pressing back to try and get more friction against her sensitivity.

A hard smack lands onto her ass. “Behave, little girl,” he scolds, hands then proceeding to cup the reddened cheeks of her bum. Nerine huffs, though doesn’t put up a fight or much disobedience. She bit down on her lower lip, glancing behind her as she waited for him to give her what they both so desired. The look in Nogai’s eyes looked nearly primal, though he didn’t move. Not yet. “If you want something, you’ll have to ask for it.” The reminder was _torturous_.

Her patience was wearing thin, and her desire was just about to burst, so she didn’t have the time to think about dignity at this point. “Please fuck me, already!”

The man obliged, his hips thrusting forward as he sheathes himself fully within her cunt; Her wetness and her saliva on his cock made for easy access. He groans lowly, and Nerine moans loudly at the sensation. Though, once again, Nogai doesn’t move.

“Nogai?”

Silence.

“You’re not… are you not–.”

One of his hands reaches for her hair, pulling her head up slightly to force her to look at him. “If you want something, you’ll need to ask _daddy_ nicely.”

The sound that escapes her lips is almost humiliating, but she can tell just how serious he was in the unwavering stare he held. His light-coloured eyes were hard and intense, making Nerine feel even smaller than she was in comparison to this man.

She swallowed, “Please.” If anything, at least she was getting better at her manners. “Please fuck me hard, daddy.”

The groan that leaves his mouth is guttural and the rough thrusts that he began to tear into her were practically animalistic, whatever gentlemanly ways he had offered her in their first meeting were discarded and replaced with this primal, desperate need to _fuck_ and _ruin_ this wickedly seductive woman.

Their lower bodies collided in a messy rhythm, though it’s hard and rough and just what they both needed. One of his hands slid across her hip and to her clit, rubbing teasingly at the sensitive bundle of nerves as she thrashed against him.

A chorus of his name escapes her, and Nogai chooses to not punish her for not sticking to the nickname. Not that he could, given that he was too far gone himself in chasing his pleasure. The man found parts of himself absolutely unhinged as her ass clapped harshly against his groin, the lewd sound of skin slapping against each other and their noises ringing thick in the room, as the smell of sex lingered heavily in the air.

When Nerine orgasms, she nearly sobbed in relief from the days of pent up sexual frustration and lust of this infuriating man.

The husky whisper against her neck about how tight she was around his cock makes her whimper and near shy away from him as she struggles to come down from her high.

When he finally climaxes inside of her and his arms wrapped about her for support, Nogai doesn’t pull away from her warmth, and Nerine doesn’t budge under his weight. Whatever this was, he decides, he figured it wouldn’t be so bad… he also decided that maybe making Nerine’s problems his own wouldn’t be that bad, either.

Especially if that meant he got to have sex with his hot neighbour night after night.


End file.
